


Pining, Parties and Partial Nudity

by PrincessnotsoPerfect07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Kissing, M/M, Remus is a flustered dork, Sirius sings the beatles, lily and remus are bros fight me, remus is not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessnotsoPerfect07/pseuds/PrincessnotsoPerfect07
Summary: ( Previously called Remus The Flustered and Sirius The Drunk)Remus has been crushing on Sirius for quite a while now. This is the tale of how they eventually got the balls to admit their feelings to each other .





	Pining, Parties and Partial Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few grammar mistakes and a typo or two. Sorry pals. Also I have no idea how to add breaks so wherever there's a scene change just know that there is a break Kay cool I am new to this bye

Parties were not Remus’s thing.

He preferred sitting in a cozy corner of his room, reading a book and eating chocolate hobnobs with tea. Sadly his best friends were the complete opposite. They were party animals (literally). They thrived off people, loud noises, bright lights, and booze. but here’s the thing, they also liked spending time with Remus. Because though he may be quiet and a bit shy, Remus Lupin was not a killjoy and once he was tipsy enough he turned into a party monster (not in a literal sense, thankfully.)

Which is why James, Sirius, and Peter were now kneeling in front of Remus’s bed like puppy dogs. Grinning like idiots and tugging at the ends of his sweatpants.

“I already said no,” Remus smirked, peeking over his novel.

“Come on LuLu! It’s a Friday night, don't you want to be partying around and grinding up against some pretty lady.” James grinned tugging on Remus’s sleeve.

“No James, but I am sure Sirius would be interested” Remus sighed, turning the page.

Sirius groaned and hopped onto the bed, crawling so he was kneeling in front of Remus’s legs.

“Moooonnnyyyy” he grinned, leaning in closer so he was staring up close and personal with Bathilda Bagshots face on the cover of a History of magic.Instantly Remus retracted his legs so he was sitting cross legged and coughed.

“What?” Remus mumbled, pulling the book closer to his face in hope of hiding the blush that was seeping into his cheeks.

“Come on mate, you’re the only one who’s friends with Lily. This could be the night for our little fawn over here. Don’t you wanna see your best friend happy and in love?” Sirius cooed, puppy eyes and all. James and Peter nodded vigorously, agreeing with him.

“Getting Lily drunk is a ridiculous plan to tell her you love her” Remus pointed out

“Uh no, it isn't! If she’s drunk she won’t be able to physically assault me before I get a chance to say something!” James grinned, getting up and jumping on the bed. As he hopped on, the impact of his fall caused Sirius to fall on his side. Sirius quickly turned onto his back, wriggling around and finally lying his head down on Lupin’s knee in hopes of getting his attention.

He did get Remus’s attention, just not in the way he thought he could. Rems found himself staring at his friend while hiding behind his book. He stared at the scar that cut through Sirius’s eyebrow, the long silky strands of his black hair tickling the exposed part of his foot. Remus thought to himself what it would be like to run his hands through it, but then quickly pushed that thought aside.

“Will you stop bugging me if I agree?’ Remus sighed, tossing his book to the side.

The three boys nodded vigorously, even Sirius manage to awkwardly bop his head up and down.

“Ugh fine” Remus smiled, shaking his head as his friends hopped up in joy.

“Alright pretty boy, wear something sexy this is going to be one hell of a night!” Sirius grinned, kissing Remus’s cheek before running off to the bathrooms to get ready.

Leaving Remus blushing on his bed and James smirking at his friend with a knowing look.

 

The Gryffindor common room looked like a knock off club. Someone had charmed the candles so that the flames change colors from pink to red to yellow and an occasional shade of green. The record player in the corner was playing oddly louder than usual, a mixed collection of Arthur Weasley’s muggle music and The Weird Sisters. Someone (presumably Sirius) had brought in a variety of alcoholic beverages, muggle and wizard alike. It was sweaty and crowded, people dancing incredibly close to each other, playing truth or dare and making out on couches and in corners. Remus had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. James had informed Remus that he was going to get the alcohol with Sirius and that he was to speak to Lily and ask he questions until he arrived. Peter would have joined him, except he was in the corner playing Spin the bottle and snogging Natalie Sparks.

Lily stood beside the fireplace, arms crossed across her chest. She smirked when she noticed Remus pushing through the crowd, heading her way.

“I thought you hated parties” she laughed as he stumbled and fell against the wall.

She helped him stand up as he chuckled “ I do, but sadly I love my friends”

“Same. I am the sober one for tonight. My job is to make sure Marlene over there doesn’t get back together with Flint” Lily smirked pointing at Marlene who was dancing dangerously close to a scraggly tall Scottish boy that Remus recognized from Quidditch.

“Yeah how’s that working out” he smiled

“Not good, I might break that up soon” Lily sighed, grabbing a glass of whiskey from the floating trays that flew around the room.

“I thought you were the sober friend,” Remus asked, tilting his head,

“I am. This is for you” she smirked, handing him the cup. He chuckled and took a sip  
.  
“So you here for business or pleasure.” she smiled

“Pleasure, we’ll pretend its business so James doesn't kill me” Remus laughed.

“That boy needs a smack on the head” Lily groaned, watching James attempt to push through the crowd towards her.

“Cut him some slack Lily, he’s in love.” Remus laughed.

“Yeah, I know” she smiled softly as he waved at her ridiculously before being shoved onto the ground.

“Should we help him??” Remus asked.

“Nah, let him suffer. He needs to work for it” Lily smirked.

“You are cruel, just put him out of his misery already” Remus replied.

“You’re one to talk! Have you told Sirius you like him yet?” she scoffed.

Remus choked on his whiskey, coughing violently as Lily patted his back  
.  
“What, what are you talking about?” he coughed yet again, wiping the spit off his face.

“Oh please. You always blush when he gets closer than usual, you hide your face when he playfully flirts. You are always the one to hug him or listen to him ramble when things get rough at home. You are many things Remus Lupin, but subtle isn't one of them.” Lily smiled as he once again attempted to hide the blush on his face by scuffling away from her.

“Don’t know what you're talking about” he mumbled, hiding behind his drink.

As if on cue Sirius danced his way to the middle of the room, grinding and swaying to the music. His hair sticking onto the nape of his neck. He wore a thin gray tank top, that stuck to his body accentuating his well-defined abs. His tattoos were on full display, his well-toned arms swaying up in the air as he clutched a bottle of beer over his head.  
It took Remus a second to realize that he was staring.

Lily nudged him lightly “ You sure you don't know what I am talking about”.

As James made his way towards them, Remus slunk away 

“Not one word to anyone, you hear me?” he hissed to Lily before vanishing into the crowd.

 

Shoving Sirius up the stairs of the boys' dormitory was not the way they expected this night to end. Usually, he flopped onto the couch and fell asleep, or found his way into someone else’s bed. But tonight he was out of control and had way too much energy. Sirius had gone the whole night drinking like a sailor singing the Beatles and dancing inappropriately. Even James didn't have enough energy to keep up with him. Which is why Remus and James were now trying to shove him into their dorm room before he woke the entire school up with his horrible singing.

“IT'S BEEN A HARD DAY'S NIGHT, I HAVE BEEN WORKING LIKE A DOG!!” He hiccuped as he stumbled against the wall.

“If he sings one more go damn song about dogs I’ll..shove him down..these stairs..urgh myself” James huffed.

“Agreed” Remus wheezed. Finally, they managed to get him to the door, where he leaned against the wall.

“BUT WHEN I GET HOME TO YOU, I FIND THE THINGS THAT YOU DO AND IT WILL BE OH OKAYYYYY” he howled (no pun intended)

“For the love of god, Sirius shut it” Remus hissed, trying to open the door.

“Make me!” Sirius laughed, leaning in so he was breathing against Remus’s neck.

Remus tensed up instantly, unsure of what Sirius was implying. James merely stared between the two, grinning like an idiot.

“Help me out James” Remus huffed, pushing the door open and slinging Sirius’s arm over his neck.

“Um, actually I am going to go help, Peter. He’s puking up a storm and asleep on the couch so I’ll just help him. You two love- I mean pals take care” James rambled, waving goodbye before slamming the door shut.

“Idiot” Remus mumbled, dragging Sirius towards his bed.

“Aye I’m not that bad” Sirius whined as Remus practically threw him on the bed.

“Yeah right,” Remus scoffed. Sirius wriggled on the bed, his tan top rolling up to reveal his abs. Remus attempted to turn away before he noticed but failed. Before Sirius could make fun of him he practically bolted to his side of the room, checking the cabinets for that muggle medicine that Lily had given him when he had headaches.

“Alright just swallow one of these and drink a whole bottle of water and...WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS!” He yelped closing his eyes to avoid looking at Sirius who was standing before him butt naked.

“Relax Moony, you’ve seen naked men before” Sirius chuckled, trudging around the room looking for his pajamas.

“Yeah, well this is different.” he snapped back, his face heating up in embarrassment. Luckily for him , Sirius had his back turned towards Remus while he bent down, looking under his bed for his clothes.

Sirius has a nice arse, Remus already knew that but he’d never seen it in umm it’s full glory  
.  
Great Remus just perfect. The best way to avoid a crush on your best friend: Admire his naked ass.

“Aha!! I thought I lost these!”Sirius jumped up in glee, clutching a ridiculously frayed pair of boxers. He attempted to put them on and as he did catch Remus staring at him, blushing ridiculously. Sirius smirked standing up, half naked.

“Enjoying the view Moony?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows

“Ha, you wish” Remus laughed nervously, becoming instantly interested at the mud stain on the floor.

Sirius grinned walking towards his friend, stopping a foot away from him. He linked his hands behind his back and stood in front him expectantly.  
Anger flared inside Remus. Sirius was mocking him. He’d figured it out, now he was going to make Remus’s life hell.

“Put a shirt on Sirius” he ordered in a strained voice.

“Or what?” Sirius teased.

“For the love of God Sirius stop making fun of me” Remus roared. Sirius jumped back in surprise, he could see the hurt in Remus’s eyes.

“I’m not making fun of you” he replied calmly.

“Yes, you are” Remus mumbled.

“No, I am not”

“Yes you are”

“No, I’m not”

“Damn it, Sirius! Would yo-” Remus burst out, only to be interrupted by Sirius’s lips crashing against his,

Remus froze in shock, unsure of whether he should respond or not. But Sirius stepped even closer and instantly Remus acted on instinct and went with it. Sirius tasted like whiskey and ketchup. Probably from the chips he’d stuffed into his mouth earlier. He could feel Sirius smirk into the kiss. In an attempt to make him wipe that smirk off his face Remus licked his lips. Sirius moaned against his mouth. Their tongues battled furiously, hands roaming against each other’s bodies Sirius lead Remus onto the bed, the two of them tripping over their legs and crashing onto the mattress awkwardly.

“As graceful as swan aren't you” Sirius chuckled.

“Oh shut up” Remus mumbled, straddling Sirius’s waist and kissing him yet again. He shivered as Sirius pulled his hoodie off, goose bumps erupting on his arms as the cool wind hit his skin.

Sirius broke the kiss and began kissing Remus’s neck softly and moving down to his collarbone. Remus bit his lip to prevent him from moaning. When Sirius saw what he was doing he grinned and tickled Remus’s sides. Remus jumped in surprise, laughing.

“Sirius stop!” he wheezed through his laughter as he fell back against the bed, Sirius crawling over him.

“Make me” Sirius smirked.

Remus grinned back and pecked his lips again.

“Sleep here tonight” Sirius whispered, staring at Remus’s face, eyes twinkling in glee.

“ I usually wait till the third date before I have sex” Remus laughed, despite the nerves.

Sirius rolled his eyes “We’ll work on that tomorrow, come on let's cuddle and be cute.” Sirius yawned, pulling Remus towards him. They scuffled a bit and finally Sirius lay his head on Remus’s chest, snoring in time to the rising and falling of his chest. Remus didn't sleep that much. He mostly stared at the pretty boy beside him and stroked his hair.

Wondering is this was all just a dream.


End file.
